The New Girl
by Alcodonia
Summary: Join the ever after high crew as they find out that Raven has a sister at her age. She was kept in secret for raven's friends, training as a fighter, a girl with no emotion. Her name? Sarafina. But when she beats Daring at fighting, she starts to realize she has feelings for him. What will she do with a forbidden romance on her hands?
1. The girl behind the mask

Raven has always had a sister and she's the same age as her. And when she starts going to Ever After High, there will be Drama to put up with. And for the fact that her destiny is to rule an evil kingdom with her sister doesn't really help her fit in, but oh well. She was born a rebel anyway. There is also the fact she is from the outside world, where fairy tales are just that. Fairy tales.

Sarafina's POV.

I was in raven's room at the castle playing Angry Unicorns on my MirrorPhone. Tomorrow I am going to sneak out of the house to go to ever after high. I had already enrolled and had been excepted. Raven was the only person who knew i was leaving the castle. Why can't I leave the castle you ask? Well because I had some pretty freaking awesome powers that are REALLY dangerous. I had to train and learn to defend my self. Dad taught me at home. I wasn't allowed to go out because I could get kidnapped and used for evil. Just cause my mom is wicked and cruel doesn't mean I am!

You see, I keep my emotions hidden. I don't want people to know what I'm thinking because they can and probably will use that against me. Only a handful of people have seen my real emotions. I also don't want anyone to know I'm don't really have a fairy tale and just wrote my own in the other world. Gazing down at my phone I remember the stuff of the world I really am from.

_*flashback*_

_I was sitting on the cushy couch with my I pad. I was reading some fairy tales i found on the internet. I was living with my mom and dad (same ones from the story). They had been gone for a few weeks and I was starting to worry because Raven was stuck there. She couldn't get out of fairy tale land. But then a horrible realization struck me. what if mom and dad were stuck there too..._

_* end of flashback*_

Raven's POV.

There was only on thought I could think about right at that moment. Sarafina's going to come to school tomorrow! I just couldn't wait. Only Maddie, Cedar, and Cerise knew about her though. I would announce we were sisters if the rebels and the pea-brains, _ahem,_ royals (not including Dexter) don't figure it out themselves.


	2. The boy and his ego

**Hi** **everyone, thank you for adding and favoriting my story. Since it my, first one, you could give me suggestions if you want. Thx!**

Sarafina's POV.

I woke up to the sound of evil cackling. My alarm clock. You heard right. my alarm clock. The one my mother enchanted so that I would always wake up to something evil. She said, and I quote,"You shall become the evil queen someday, why not hear the evil as well as see it?" in a fancy British accent. (Seriously, what is up with that?)

Putting on jeans, a graphic tee that said "you can't tell me what to do", a thin leather jacket, and black converse, I headed out with my luggage full of clothes to last the rest of the year. I also took my spiked backpack to complete my badass look. Glancing in the mirror, but not for too long,,(I' m not vain!)

As I drifted out the window using the floatation spell, I saw Raven waiting for me at the bottom.

"Raven!" I whisper yelled so no one would hear me. I was soooo glad to see her. She might as well be my only friend if she hadn't introduced me to Cedar, Maddie, and Cerise. I don' trust anyone as much as them... Well, except my dad. I really love having them around.

Anyway, Raven and I hugged while she talked about Dexter and how sweet and cute he is. This was a perfect opportunity to tease her so I said,"Aawwww! Does my sissy have a crush?!"

She looked at me and exclaimed,"That's all you got from this conversation?"

"Yes, that's totally the only thing I got in this conversation."

I had to admit it and say Dexter is cute and I sort of ship them, but I wouldn't just say that to her. We came into view of the school and entered in the doors when a HEXTREMELY bright light blinded me for a moment. What the fuck!

Daring's POV.

Ugh. Another day of school. I just wish I could train all day. I got dressed quickly so I could look at myself in the mirror. I'm a bit vainof course, but I just feel like something is wrong with me and I have to see myself to fix it. But of course, there is nothing wrong. I _am_ perfect.

I walk out the door to see my brother barely pass me.

"Hey Dex!" I say as I pass him and not waiting for a reply, I walk into campus to see some boys fawning over a girl. Must be Apple. I stand corrected as I see a gorgeous girl the others were falling for. My first thought is _Wow._ She is wearing all black, but isn't in a dress. Odd. AND, she looks fairy similar to Ravewn Queen. They look like sisters. Interesting.


	3. How not to handle problems

**Thank you, guys for looking at my story. Please review though! And if you're wondering, none of the Royals cuss because they're "better than that." The rebels curse though. Just thought you might want to know. :) **

Daring POV.

I did my signature move and flashed my blinding white smile at her, but all she did widen then roll her eyes. Huh. That could have gone better. Then, she exclaimed, "What the fuck!" and slapped me. It was my turn to widen my eyes. Dang, that girl slapped hard.

3rd person POV.

Sarafina didn't realize she had said the "f" word aloud until Raven had whispered to her. _Oops_ she thought. She had meant to but not have meant to slap the guy. Great, she was talking riddlish, one of the languages she was taught, along with French, Mandarin, German... She was getting off track. To explain the sort of riddlish, she wanted to slap the boy, and by instint, she did. Now that she got a chance to look at him, he was actually pretty cute, with blond surfer hair and- she mentally slapped herself.

As for Raven, she was just as shocked as everyone else that Sarafina had slapped Daringstill in shock himself, the hallways were completely silent, almost as if it were empty. Then even more shockingly, Sarafina and Raven turned around in unison and walked to the office to get her sisters class script like nothing happened at all.

Sarafina POV.

Wow. That guy was really cute, but he seemed egotistical to me. Not my type. If you're wondering, one of my powers is to read peoples thoughts and emotions. I could tell that everyone was shocked that I just slapped him even without the power though.

My dear sister and I reached the office before anymore trouble was caused. Head master Grimm handed me my schedule before I even asked, never looking up from the mirror cast.

My schedule said:

_Hour Class Teacher_

_ 1 Grimmnastics Coach Gingerbread_

_2 Evilnomics Mr. Badwolf _

_3 Beast training and care Poppa Bear_

_4 History of evil spells Madam Baba Yaga_

_5 Spells, Hexes and General witchery Madam Baba Yaga_

_6 Muse-ic Class _ Professor Pied Piper_ _

_ (granted by__ Madam Baba Yaga)_

Raven Squealed. Yeah, you heard me right. The daughter of the evil queen squealed. That makes a new world record!

"Hexellent! You have all your classes withe Maddie, Cedar, Cerise, and I! Except that the Charming brothers are in some of your classes too."

I looked at her confused until she explained the boy I slapped was Daring Charming and Dexter was her brother. _Oh. Wow._ was my only thought. If it meant for better or for worse, I would probably apologize for doing that. Or not. He _is_ a Royal. I don't really like those kind of people. _H__mmmm._


	4. Not so bad ever after all

Cerise's POV.

I bumped into Raven and Sarafina while heading to school. They were talking about the Charming brothers, but Sarafina's beautiful face was in a frown. Ha! I have seen Sarafina so many times, but she still continues to amuse me. It's funny though, I can see that she is saying that Daring is pretty cute, but seems to have an ego the size of Texas. Biting my lip, I tries to hide my smile. I knew about the whole thing with the other world without destinies and all that. It seems better than the crappy place where we can't do what we want. We have to follow order or we will _Poof_ and all that shit.

"Hey guys! Good to see you, Sarafina! It's been forever after!" I said, embracing her.

"Good to see you too! I missed you and your fuzzy ears!" Her voice lowered at the end of that.I sort of felt self-conscious, but she had freakishly hexellent powers too. That is why she and I got along together so much. Not adding the fact that she doesn't like- REALLY not like the royals and has made me fit in (without pestering me about her outfits and make up and hair like s_ome people. _I have nothing against the princesses, but they act so high and mighty, but sort of wimpy). I just wish we didn't have to suffer when others get Happily Ever Afters.

Sarafina's POV.

Raven and I were walking to meet up with out three hexellent friends, but one of them found us. Cerise. We started talking about how we might not be signing the Story Book of Legends. Then I got an idea! We could set up a hang out with the rebels for meetings about what we could do about the Book and Legacy Day. Who knows, there might even be Royal with a rebel heart! **(hint, hint) **I told the girls and they agreed immediately, nodding there heads up and down.

I loved grimmnastics. It was one of my favorite subjects because I learned to do a lot of flips when I was little. I have practiced ever since. Until I realized we had to change, I was thinking about mom. She might be evil like everyone said, but she also understood Raven and I. How we were outsiders, the people with worst fairy tales and destinies.

"Hello?" a deep voice asked. "You do know everyone went to change, right?" That snapped back from my thoughts and back to reality.

Daring charming. The boy who I slapped. And the boy with the red hand print on his right cheek that happened to be mine. I started to apologize but was looking at the ground. When I looked up with the words forming in my mouth he was gone. Huh. I went to go change as fast as i could, which was pretty fast and I realized that I was the first one done.

I walked out of the gym in my black velvet leotard. There were silver, purple and, gold streaks on the back and front, like the monster energy drink sign from the other world. It shimmered when I walked like a pond a sparkly water. Applying some black eyeliner to make my purple eyes pop, putting on a pair of leggings, too, I sat on the benches waiting for my my best friends forever after. I realized that Dexter Charming was the only other one there,so I went to go talk to him.

"Hi Dexter." I said in the nicest way I lowered my voice. "I'm Raven's sister, but don't tell anyone. I'm going to announce it later."

He seemed shocked for a moment before saying,"You look like her so I just assumed you guys were sisters. I don't think anyone else knows though. You're secrets safe with me. Oh, and by the way, good job on slapping my brother." he laughed.

"Wow, I'd thought you'd be mad at me or something. You know. since he's your brother. By the way," I added slyly,"I've heard a lot about you from my sister. I think she likes you." I didn't realize that Daring was watching us, but I all of a sudden sensed he was there. Nearly missing Dex's blush, I turned around.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to s-sit h-here." Dex's brother said.

I raised my eyebrow. I love doing that. Is he cold? "Well, I'm sorry but I am currently sitting here, so you'll just have to wait." Matching his English accent. Then I felt glares directed towards me. Probably a lot of students, since he seemed like the King of Ever After High. Ugh. Why can't he stop bothering me and I'll stop bothering him! Maybe it just doesn't make any sense to him. I don't care if he is cute, he is too cocky for his own good. So muttering a goodbye to Dexter, I wandered off to find my dearest friends.

I found them practicing flips and all that jazz. But even more annoyingly, the annoying Duchess Swan was trying to show off to the boys and top them. Great. This just might be a new enemy to make at school. But let's show her how it's done.

Doing a cartwheel, round-off back handspring, I turned to look at the rest of my classmates. But just for good measure and to make Duchess fell bad for making my sister and friends feel under her, I did and aerial, a back flip, and a round-off. Bada Bing, Bada Boom goes the dynamite! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Raven, and my three other friends cheering for me so I grinned and walked up to them. Then, turning to the rest of the class, all their mouths were wide agape. LOL.

" Did you know staring is rude?"I asked them. My friends and I burst out laughing. This wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. I refuse to blush

**Hi guys! I just wanted to say that I am thankful for the reviews and feed back. I just wanted to ask for no flames. And I will try to make Raven seem to like the royals more. I know she doesn't hate them, but in the story (if you read the book) most of the royals disliked her and treated her bad. Just putting that out there!**

**To: Ally0944 Thank you for reviewing! And since you are the first one, I want to give you a virtual cookie! (::)here!**

**Now on with the story!**

Raven's POV**.**

I inwardly sigh. Dexter Charming. The boy who stole my heart. Maybe I'll ask Apple to help me set up with him. Apple. I wish she wasn't the girl that got all the guys. I bet Dexter likes her too. I know she doesn't mean too, though and I still like her as a friend. We have a sisterly relationship. We don't always see eye to eye, but can agree on something. Oh! I still have to announce that Sarafina is my sister! Total fairy fail that I forgot. Oops.

"Sarafina!" I yelled. Great. No clue where she was. I forgot to ask who she was rooming was! Crap.

As I was walking, someone bumped into me and knocked my stuff to the ground. I looked up to see Dex, his face flushed, which made him even more adorable. His dreamy blue eyes blue eyes stared into mine, as my purple ones stared to his. Blue against broke the eye cintact.

"O-oh, hey Raven! I didn't really see you there. S-sorry for knocking you over!" he said, his face getting red as he and I bent down to pick up my books. We reached for my Evilnomics book and our hands accidentally touched. I bluched and looked down hoping I wouldn't notice. But, if he did, Dex didn't acknowledge it one bit and for that, I was relieved. Once we finished picking up the books, I asked him"Hey, have you seen Sarafina? I don't know what room she's in."

"U-um, I think she's in room 147. She's really lucky cause she has no one to share it with. The room's all to herself." Dexter awkwardly and adorably shifted positions.

"Ok! Thanks!" I almost went up on my tippy-toes to kiss him on the cheek, but restrained myself. Sighing, I went to get my younger-by-a-minute sister but _still_ couldn't find her.

* * *

Sarafina's POV.

I was in my room, currently decorating the walls. I know I'm not evil, but i do love spikes! There was also the fact that I hate pink like hell to the fricken no. It just didn't match with my personality. I don't mind bright colors, but when I use them, they make me seem as if I were a different person. Someone who isn't me.

**Don't mind me. Just a line break. :)**

Ugh. True hearts day. As you can tell I'm not really into love for myself, but I do ship a few select people. Anyways, as I walked into class, I heard the girls whispering about the True hearts day dance and how their prince charming or an actual Charming would _have to _ask them to the dance. Seriously, what if they love someone else? They can ask them to the dance right? Right, getting off track. Stupid ADHD (attention deficit hyperactive disorder). So, I took out my MirrorPhone and started playing Flappy Dragon. It reminded me of flappy bird from my old world and that's why I play it. It brought back good memories.

Just when I was about to beat my high score, _some one_ decided to tap on my shoulder annoyingly. Guess who it was?

"Charming, if you don't give me a reason for you talking to me, I will slap you again." Daring apparently didn't notice the irritation in my voice or was fazed by my menacing glares. Well, not exactly menacing because... Ilikehim. _Stupid crushes, _I thought. When I looked up at his face, I saw that he was doing something between a genuine smile to a cocky smirk. Like seriously? That doesn't help with my feelings for you.

What he said was even more surprising.

"I was wondering if, um you wanted to go to the True Hearts Dance with me." he asked.

My eyes probably widened in shock and surprise, but how would I tell? It's not like I have a mirror with me like some people. Emphasis on "some people." This is my chance. I will not chicken out, I refuse to blush. I'm not going to sound like an obsessive freak either, so I said...

**Mwhahaha! Cliff hanger! Next chapter will be up soon!**

**-S**


	6. New Class, New Rep

**Hey guys! Sorry about the Clffhanger. Sort of. Not really. But here's the story! But I want to give some people a few things.**

**KarouUchiha: Thank you! I like to think of the OC as a sarcastic, dark, but sweet kind of girl. I'm glad that you see that! Here's a hug! (Sending virtual hug) Hug sent!**

Sarafina's POV.

I was going too ask Baba Yaga if I could change one of my classes because I was itching for a chance to train. I asked Raven to come along too, just cause I heard that it was hard to catch Baba Yaga's house.

"So let me get this straight. You want to ask Baba Yaga if you can get the hero training class so that you can fight? She won't let you do that!" Raven exclaimed.

"Calm down! I'll just tell her that I want to beat the crap out of some people to make them fear me more, even if I don't want that to happen." I said when my sister gave me the evil eye/raised eyebrow. It was true, I don't want that to happen.

So enough, we reached Baba Yaga's house/office. We decided that Raven stay outside while I ask about my schedule.

"Good luck sis," she said after we caught the house. As I entered, I was greeted by a large mouse. It didn't really faze me but man, that was something. I mean the thing is huge!

"Ah, Sarafina. Not the name of a terrifying queen don't you think? But never mind that. Why are you here?" Baba Yaga fixed me with a curious expression. Her words rattled me a bit, but I pushed the feelings down and said, "I was wondering if I could change one of my classes to Hero Training. Maybe Evilnomics? I already know everything. Before you say anything, and I know that Hero Training is for boys and princes**(I don't know if it's actually like that, but in the story I'm making it like that)**, I wanted to say that I want to whip their sorry little asses so they fear me more. All the boys seem to just gape around me." I lied smoothly, but cringed just a bit.

It was sort of true that I want them to stop looking at me like I'm the last drop of water in the whole freaking world, but not fear me. Then again, they might fear me more when I fight... Roar. I should have thought this through more. Oh well. Too late to turn now. The old hag that happened to be my teacher had agreed. She sent me on my way and I met up with Raven.

*The next day*

I was in the the girls bathroom changing for second period since there were no girls changing locker. Since I was the only girl, the guys were bound to notice and the only friend that I really had was Hunter and Dex. Speaking of Dex, I need to get him and Raven together. So many things to do! Along with the fact that I was assigned a whole lotta homework.

My outfit consisted of a black tank top, with a black leather jacket, my purple pendant, spiked bracelet, crooked crown, grey leggings (yes! I finally wore something that wasn't black), and my beloved studded black Converse sneakers that were my my favorite shoes in the whole world. And the fact that it was the _only_ thing that I had from the other world where I was born, where I could write my own destiny.

Before I knew it, I was at the Hero Training doors. I walked in and everyone turned their heads and the spotlight was on me.

"Well, didn't someone tell you that staring is rude?" I snapped. People glared, blushed and looked down at their toes, the whole thing. Some still stared. It was really getting on my nerves. but I wouldn't blame them. I would stare at the boy at an all girls class. Wow._ That didn't sound weird at all._

"There you are. Miss Queen." Professor Knights said with his all proper fancy British accent. I really wish I knew why all the adults had a British accent. Then I realized, what if I get one when I'm older. Not being able to decide if that was good or not, I went up to the front as the professor beckoned me there. I cursed under my breath. Great. Intros. One of the things I hate. If someone wants to introduce themselves, they probably want to become friends. If they don't want to, they don't want to talk to you! He went on, "Boys, we have a new student, Miss Sarafina Queen. Before you say anything, I'm pretty sure we all know that she is a girl and they don't take Hero Training, but Sarafina has special permission. From one of her teachers and myself." Professor Knight smiled at me and I smiled back. _This teacher might not actually be so bad. _I thought.

I introduced myself, making sure that they couldn't see my embarrassment. My dark eyes scanned the crowd of guys until I found Dexter and went over to him. Unfortunately, mister egotistical was standing next to him too. I muttered a "Hi," to them and leaned against the wall, waiting for instructions. Then, Daring went up to me, about to ask a question, but paused and closed his mouth as directions were being gave out. I wondered what the question was.

Daring POV.

Sarafina went to stand near us and muttered "Hi," to us. I looked at her my eyes scanning her and taking in her appearance. She was wearing her usual outfit of a spiked tank top, leather jacket, grey leggings, black sneakers that said _Converse,_ a spiked bracelet, and crooked crown. I noticed that she didn't wear dresses. Just as I was about to ask her about it, Professor Knight started to give out directions.

We were sparring today... and here it comes. We and to do it in front of the entire class. This shall be interesting.

"These are the pairings. Dexter with Hopper, Hunter with..." I drained out his voice, getting lost in my thoughts, until my brother nudged me and I heard "and last, but not least, Daring with Sarafina." So I was with the mysterious new girl.

Sarafina's POV.

When I heard I was paired up with Daring, I sighed and groaned at the same time. At least Professor saved us for last. Everyone went to go stand next to their partner, but I stood my ground. If Daring wanted to find me, he'll have to move his supposedly lazy arse. That's what his thoughts told me about him.

I looked at the fighting techniques and thought to myself a whole lot during the matches _Their not going to win doing that._ It was finally our turn. I went into my fighting stance and put my guard up. He did the same. All the boys looked at me with doubt that I could win against Daring. I listened to someone's thoughts and heard that Daring was the best fighter of all the hero's and I couldn't beat him. Well, I'll prove them wrong.

Daring was going to make his first move so I shut off my powers. I didn't want to cheat. I mean, if I win, I want to win fair and square. I would only use my abilities if I was in an actual street fight, as we called back at my world... Roar! Stop getting distracted! He tied to do a hook punch aimed to my head, but I ducked. Then, landing a thrust punch to the solar plexus, I decided to jump back and wait till he makes another move, just as a snake or crane would have done.

All of a sudden, he tried to do a roundhouse kick to my upper ribs, good, and powerful, but I grabbed his foot, threw it down, and did a spinning butterfly kick to finish him off. Daring wasn't done just yet, so I punched his face, specifically his nose and heard a bit of a crunch. He went down, about to get back up, and I jumped, doing a scissor kick. That knocked him right back down.

I put a knee on his chest and leaned in whispering into his ear,"I win." a bit seductively, I must admit. Getting up, I realized that he had a bloody nose and everyone was silent, their jaws hitting or already on the ground. Putting on my menacing glare, I looked at each boy, not including Dexter, directly in the eye, then sighed. Turning to Daring, who was still on the floor, and held my hand out. He stared at it for a few seconds, but it felt like hours. Finally deciding to grab it, I pulled him up. Damn, he was heavy and it wasn't helping that he put all his weight towards the mat.

Finally, Professor Knight spoke up:

"Well, done Sarafina," his voice went slowly,"would you mind escorting Charming here-"

"Yeah, I'll take him to the nurse." I said as Charming and I walked into the into the hallway. But I didn't bring him to the nurse, but to a bathroom to clean up his bloody nose.

I used my powers to stop the bleeding. Then, taking a tissue from one of my many hidden pockets, I started dabbing his nose.

Daring looked at me confused and asked,"Why are we here?"

**Sorry for the long wait guys! This one took sooooo long! This is the longest chapter so far! Hope you liked it!**


	7. The First Fight

**Hello my wonderful readers! Do not worry! I was not killed by Jeff(if you know what I mean. Any creepypasta fans?). I am still here. Living and breathing. Sorry for the long wait. My parents are not too fond of fanfiction(for some odd reason) and make me go outside and play. And that I was banned from the computer for a month... Anyways, back to the story!**

* * *

Daring's POV.

"Why are we here? I asked extremely confused why I wasn't in the nurse's office.

"Well why not?" the girl in front of me retorted. Witty. I like it. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, if you weren't too busy staring at the mirror, that I am in fact new here and do not know the way to the nurse's office. I won't need too." I raised my eyebrow at her remark.

She went back to focusing on my bloody nose that had been broken a few seconds ago. It felt fine now. I felt my eyebrows frown slightly at this. We weren't allowed to use magic in between classes or without a teacher helping. So I jumped at the chance to talk to her.

"Did you use magic to fix my nose?" I gazed up at her. Black eyes pierced my soul as she gave a curious expression.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. It doesn't matter now does it? Don't worry,"She added glancing at my expression."It's not going to grow another nose in or something."

"I hope not"I joked, but turned serious. "You're not allowed to use magic to fix me up. It's against the school rules."

Sarafina rolled her eyes. "Lighten up Charming. I mean seriously. Screw school rules."

I was shocked to hear this until I realized that this was the evil queen's daughter. And she was probably co-leader of the rebels for all I knew... But then I realized that she was kneeling just a couple of inches away from my face, her gaze completely focused.

I blushed as soon as I realized that we looked as of we were going to... well... _um_ kiss. Forcing the heat down from my cheeks I grinned at her.

"Well, what are we going to tell Professor Knight about this?"

Sarafina sighed."Do not underestimate anything I do Daring. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm a damsel in distress."

Before I could comprehend what she meant by that, we were already walking out the door and into the classroom.

* * *

Sarafina's POV.

I wanted to just skip and look around, and surprisingly, Daring let me. That was sorta odd coming from a royal. I mean, they didn't break rules right? We were walking around, Daring giving me that tour I might need later on. Jeez, I didn't know this place was so huge! But, I guess the saying is true, time flies when you're having fun... N-not that I was having fun or anything! He-he-he yeah.

Well, anyways, we got back to class and I simply told professor knight the truth. I had no need to lie, and he seemed like a good person. Even for a royal teach. I might actually consider him my favorite teacher. *_le gasp_* I liked one of my teachers for once! I used to hate all of my teachers! Well, back when I was you know... that place I call home. The one that was shitty, depressing, and happy all at once. You know where I'm talking about.

Getting off track, right. Where was I? Oh, yeah. So Daring walked me to my locker and we made some small talk, exchanged battle strategies, and I talked about how I learned martial arts. I was proud to say that he was impressed, at the least. Here's what really happened,

So, we were walking down the hall and everyone was staring, so I just glared at everyone. Daring sensing my discomfort, decided to ask a few questions about my life. He seemed a bit nervous, but there was something else... Something I didn't know how to describe. I frowned. Usually I could pick out emtions like people picked up loosed hundred dollar bills. It was that easy for me! Oh, well. I guess he was a bit scared. I mean I am sorta evil, I won't deny it. But not evil enough to kill for the sake of it. Maybe on defense yeah...

"So," Daring started off, scratching the back of his head."how did you learn how to do those techniques?"

"Um, well, I had a knack for getting in trouble, so I would obviously have to learn to fight to survive on my own. I don't like having to rely on people to protect me because I don't want to fell helpless. Like I'm just another weight someone has to carry. I can't do that to people. " I finished getting lost in my own thoughts.

When I looked up, I saw his eyes starting to give and emotion. One that I despised with a great passion. Pity. That four letter word could get me on a rampage of darkness. My cold hard eyes rarely showed emotions, due to the fact that they were pitch black, and I willed them to stay that way. They couldn't turn red or else I was dead meat. So, I calmed down and put my hand in front of his face like a stop sign.

I sighed,"Look Daring. Don't give me pity. It wasn't and will never your fault so just don't, OK?"

I looked up to see his eyes soften. Then they hardened. The icy blue crystal orbs glowed as he tried to intimidate me, emphasis on _tried._ I glared right back at him, but he didn't back down now.

"How can you say that! I mean, you're a girl and things can happen to you! How can you be so selfish as if to reject people like they're weak just because they try to protect you!" His voice risen in anger, causing a scene.

I did the one thing I could. "How could _I?_ Are you saying that I'm too weak to handle myself! Huh?! Is that what you're saying?" My voice dropped into a barely audible whisper."I can't get the people I care about hurt, Ok? That's why I push them away from me." With that, I spun on my heel, not looking back. But what I didn't notice was the sadness the radiated off of Daring like a nuclear bomb. Maybe I was just so caught up in my feelings and my family, I didn't realize what was going on in other peoples lives. Maybe i was a bit selfish...

* * *

Sarafina: Hi, guys! Please review for my awesome author right here!

Me: Awe shucks. Thanks every one who has Followed and Favorited this story! And Daring! You and Sara need to stop acting like a married couple!

Daring: *Blushes* Hey! B-but you're the one who... *Sigh* Never mind.

**I am sooo motherfluffing sorry! I couldn't update with school going on and I have so many freaking projects to do! At least I'm not getting homework everyday or I'd be dead meat. Anyways *le gasp* Daring and Sarafina had their first fight! They're turning into one of those couples with so much drama... And their not even a couple! REVIEW PLZ! I'm not sure exactly what I'm going to do for the next chapter, so if you have any suggestions, please speak up! I could really use the help! I'll probably write the next chapter after a few more reviews. Thank you, my fairy tale peeps!**

**-S**


	8. Flashback

**Hey guys! I just realized that I forgot to put the end to the chapter where Daring asks Sarafina out. So here it goes! Hope you like it!**

_*Flash back*_

_"I was wondering if, um you wanted to go to the True Hearts Dance with me." he asked._

_My eyes probably widened in shock and surprise, but how would I tell? It's not like I have a mirror with me like some people. Emphasis on "some people." This is my chance. I will not chicken out, I refuse to blush. I'm not going to sound like an obsessive freak either, so I said,_

_"Yeah, that'd be great. I'll see you later!" _

_I reached up with my tipy-toes and brought my lips to his cheek. That's right people! I did it! And the most adorable thing happened. He blushed. Like his cheeks turned bright crimson red as his face went slightly aflame. I smiled to myself as I walked off to my dorm wondering what I would wear to the true hearts dance this evening. But first, I had to get to the rest of the classes I had the afternoon. _What had I gotten myself into this time?

**Ok, so here's the thing. Since I hate to admit it, but I forgot to add the part so I would like to say that the other chapters after this scene are just the classes. Nothing will change but she still thinks he is arrogant throughout the day. Okay? Okay. ((Giggle. No? Okay. Giggle) Lol that sounds nothing like me.)**


	9. Author's Note

Hello everyone. I know, I know. You're probably going to hate me of something of the sort, but when I started writing all my fanfictions, I was an inexperienced writer. I have grown out of the fics I have wrote, and don't really know what to do with them. I will leave them out, but most likely not come back to them.

So, they're up for adoption. If you like, just put in a comment that you want to start of the story yourself.

I just have written these for fun, but since I have stopped, there's nothing really for me to come back to(since I read it again and it really isn't that good). So I hope you guys understand.

-S


End file.
